


You Can't Save Me, but you can try

by Beateninlips



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, original poetry
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, Mental Illness, Music, People, Poetry, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beateninlips/pseuds/Beateninlips
Summary: These are my thoughts written out. Some rhyme, others are just written out how they sound in my mind. Some are songs, other's are life experiences. These are things not said aloud to others, so be glad your reading these written in black and white. So, here you go a journey through my mind.





	1. Songs of Melodies

Press Play,  
Your fingers move along the keys  
flawlessly shifting between black and white  
down the line, your hands shift between bass  
and the higher of treble 

a flaw, one itsy bit,  
Press Pause,  
a sharp when you're supposed to be natural  
a hit of the black when all you need is the light  
to scream the melody

Press Play,  
Your hands continue on  
not missing a beat  
a constant pulse  
of ups and downs  
along the rows of keys  
set out in front  
hitting on time to the  
beat of a four

Your eyes glance at the page  
of black against white  
but pay no attention  
not with the music playing in your body  
like a turntable playing a record  
your mind knows this  
like the back of your hands  
A constant pulse  
shifts through you as  
you Repeat the process


	2. 4 Letters, 2 Words

I can't face the facts   
of getting up without you   
the covers feel warm here

I can't face these days  
knowing you won't be by my side, greys  
bury down deep within  
six feet below the white lights

I can't open doors  
without the constant stares  
of you, of us, me + you

I can't show you anything,  
this side of me, mistaken  
the constant sky high rides  
and the lows of the ocean floor

I can't proceed with you  
what with secrets we can't trade  
out in the light of day

I can't, not today  
not with you, not ever  
your eyes may plead  
but your voice says different


	3. Lights Among Us

Your smile so bright  
lights up the stars in the dark  
a constant pulse for those around  
a light in the abyss  
one that can light up millions  
a street wide block

Your smile never dims  
even during those times  
of darkness   
a fake plastered one stays up  
to keep us going in times of need

"do you need help, tonight?"  
My light, you seem to be flickering  
in and out at a pulse  
of hyperventilation  
your mouth twitches  
but you say, "No, I'm fine tonight."  
With unsure eyes


	4. Realationships of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this quote, "I fall too fast, crash too hard, forgive too easily, and care too much"
> 
> Trigger Warnings for Abuse / Depression

The storms are everlasting  
leaving black clouds overheads  
for days on end

Succumbing to the numbness  
and overcoming the darkness  
that lies within  
falling to fast  
with not enough time  
to pull back up

\--------------------------------------

 

Prepare for landing as  
The end comes too soon  
as the ground gets closer  
to our feet  
a snap and a crack later  
leaves us stranded

 

\-----------------------------------------

Black and blues  
spot her skin  
hidden within  
her empty soul

She picks herself back up  
again and again  
and forgives her demons  
for all the pain  
the constant cycle

Giving up isn't easy  
not when her heart  
beats a constant rhythm  
one for you, one for her  
A break here as you shatter  
the puzzle some more  
but here she is constantly  
with I'm sorries  
and forgiveness

\---------------------------------------------

Breaking further apart  
but still putting on  
a smile for you  
her heart beats for you  
but you couldn't care less  
Can you not see that you  
her only one  
can do no wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not giving up on my fanfic, "I thought you were long gone" I'm just having massive writer's block on that / using it for my creative writing class for a prompt right now I will post up the second chapter as soon as I'm done with it there. But to post something up, I'm going to give you a poetry (the first few are all prewritten things I've had for a month or so).


End file.
